cutieguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutieguy Mythology
The Story of Creation and all That Exists Today Before the earth and the sun, and the universe, The Shiny Frog and his Guardians which he created were all that existed. One day, one of the cutieguy guardians got lost and separated from the others. He was the second Cutieguy Guardian ever created. He was lonely and scared and got lost deeper and deeper into the nothingness of the void that surrounded him. It was there, in complete isolation where he became twisted and evil, even going mad. However, without the dominating power of the Shiny Frog's shine in his eyes, his body adapted to gain power from the darkness. Over the Billions of years, his power grew so exponentially, that his entire spirit changed. His power was so strong, yet his mind was so twisted that he evolved into a completely different being. He became the Sepultra Spider. While the Shiny Frog created the Sugarbowl (heaven and the birthplace of all pure good Cutieguy eggs), the Sepultra Spider created Sepultra (Hell, where all Parasites are hatched and engineered to kill. Parasites return here when they die and are tortured as punishment for failure). Shortly after existence was created, The Spirit Toad, the first Guardian that the Shiny Frog created decided to go about his own course. He left his post at the right hand side of The Shiny Frog, and as the Arch-Guardian and set about creating the ultimate perfect Cutieguy egg. After years of work and sacrifice, the Spirit Toad infused all of his remaining life force into the mysterious glowing egg of perfection. As a result, the already ancient Arch-Guardian was now powerless and lacking of energy. With the help of a few of his Guardian followers who also gave up their spirits for the mission, the egg hatched. Out came a small, innocent, perfectly built toad. Unknown at the time, this toad possesed the power to destroy all of The Shiny Toad's Guardian Host along with the Sugarbowl with just one maliscious thought, but he was born pure of heart, spirit, and mind. His birth created the sun and when he slept for the first time, night fell. The Spirit Toad had constructed an elaborate labrynth of entertainment for his superior foster-grandchild. One day, while wandering in the infinite labrynth, the young Toad King lost his favorite toy, a miniature replica of the planet earth, one of the many planets inhabited by cutieguys and parasites. Because he was still very young, his anger created fire and destructive storms around him. When he slept, his dreams were consumed by nightmares that became reality around him. Because of this, his labrynth became inhabited by the creatures of his twisted nightmares which he accidentally willed into being. When he grew up, he emerged from his labrynth a grumpy god-toad. The first thing he noticed was his foster-Grandfather still in the same place that he was before the Toad king had entered the labrynth, 250 thousand years before, however, he had turned into stone. A stone that was neither dead nor alive. This, along with his traumatic childhood in the labrynth caused the grumpy Toad King to get angry. He sealed shut his labrynth of nightmares and appeared to The Shiny Frog. He was angry at the Shiny Frog for letting him lose his toy and allowing him to suffer as a child, so he threatened to destroy all of the creation that the Shiny Frog had created. The Shiny Frog did not want this so he offered to let the Toad King take his revenge on him rather than his creations. The Toad King ate the Shiny Frog and became the Supreme Being of existence, the Shiny Frog's ultimate power was absorbed by the Toad King and existence was held together. Around this time, life on the planets was just beginning. The first Cutieguy eggs which were being prepared for thousands of years by the Cutieguy Guardians were falling from the sugarbowl. There were constant skirmishes between the Cutieguy and Parasite Guardians, which often ended up destroying entire worlds and even galaxies when skirmishes turned into wars. The fighting was over the many eggs that fell from the sugarbowl and who could claim them and hatch them. The Parasite Guardians wanted to create a slave army, while the Cutieguy Guardians wanted to create creatures with free will to inhabit the Shiny Frog's creation. The Toad King grew tired of the fighting as entire galaxies exploded around him, waking him from his naps. He ate the new Cutieguy Arch-Guardian, Zakarias the Lizard Lord and issued a warning to all of the Cutieguy Guardian Host that there would be no more fighting. He did the same to the parasites, eating their Arch-Guardian, The Doomageddon Spider and imprisoning the Sepultra Spider in divine chains in an ancient prison at the pit of existence. Occasionally, with outside help, the Sepultra Spider can project his superior consciousness into the inferior minds of his minions to organize plots and assaults on Cutieland. Little information is known as to why the Toad King did not simply destroy the Sepultra Spider. Some Technology turtles argue that the reason was because he still wanted to remain biologically pure, while others argue that being locked in the pit of existence would be a fate worse than death. The Toad King ruled as a tyrant with an iron fist until one day he dreamed himself Companions, the Royal Toads. The Royal Toads were named Tiger Eye, and Ted. Tiger eye was a towering intellect with the power to topple even the most powerful Guardians (Including Arch-Guardians), whereas Ted was a mischevious and hyper toad who was smaller and younger than the others. As time passed, the trio enjoyed each other's company, ruling existence with a hands-off approach, letting the creatures of the world determine their own fates. However, the Law of the Guardians still stood, forbidding the Guardians of both sides from interfering with creation. Eventually, the Toad King and his Companions inevitably began to quarrel. As a result, The Toad King stripped them of their immortality and kicked them from his dwelling place. As the simple prehistoric Cutieguys evolved more and more over the eons, the Tiger Eye and Ted grew older. Eventually they both passed away, their souls were absorbed by the Toad king, adding to his power. He soon felt lonely again, so he created for himself a Wife. She brought about some small amount of happiness in the grumpy god-Toad's life, thus keeping him occupied from taking his boredom out on the Guardians or Creation.